The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites, social networks, and topical blogs.
Users of a media consumption system may purchase media files for personal use. Examples of such media files may include but are not limited to music files and video files. When such media files are obtained (and depending upon the media consumption system utilized), the user may wish to “share” the purchased media file with various people to whom the purchaser is connected within a social network (e.g., via a media sharing post to their media stream). Unfortunately, the sharing of such media files may violate various laws, such as the DMCA (i.e., Digital Millennium Copyright Act).